Danced on into the night
by Sweet Lunatick
Summary: Inspired by this AMV I watched on YouTube. It's basically a bey battle with a sweet ending. I also love the song used, which is Carlos Santana- into the night. Kyoya X Hikaru


**After watching this AMV, which i'll try and link to somwhere, i decided to write this short singfic.**  
**Also, I LOVE! the song, which is as i said, Carlos Santana with Into The Night.**  
**ENJOY!**  
**Note: Yama-Mountain.**

* * *

"And the final battle in the Yama City tournament is between Hikaru with Aquario and Kyoya with Leone," yelled the ever excited commentator to the cheering crowd.

The two determined bladders stepped up to the blading area, and primed their launchers.

"You ready to loose," Hikaru shouted holding out her Aquario which was ready and waiting inside the launcher.

"Not likely," Kyoya yelled back just as loud, "I think it's you who should be ready to loose."

Hikaru smirked as the commentator started the countdown.

**3…2…1… **

"LET IT RIP!"

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, like it saved me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,_

The two beys immediately shot at each other and started their amazing battle.

"C'mon Aquario!" Hikaru jeered at her swirling bey, "we can't loose to this green haired idiot!"

Kyoya frowned slightly, "C'mon Leone, we can do this!"

Leone shot straight for Aquario knocking it back a bit almost causing a stadium out.

Hikaru, not one to want to draw out a battle immediately stepped back a fraction in order to perform her special move.

"AQUARIO INFINATE ASSAULT!"

_And we sang...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,_

Aquario suddenly split into at least ten others, all of them scattering their way around Leone. _  
_

_We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,_

Kyoya smirked again, "d'you think you can get me that easily…GO LEONE."

Leone charged through the masses of Aquarios, swaying swerving through all off the fakes. He only became straight when he came upon the original, Leone charged at the real Aquario and just like before, knocked back to the edge of the area. With this one hit, all of the Aquario copies disappeared leaving the real one battling for its balance on the edge of the ring.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on her faces,  
She was spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes,  
No room left them moving between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
_

Hikaru clenched her fists in anger, "…I'm not done yet," she said as Aquario regained its balance. Suddenly, Aquario practically jumped into the air and split into three. Before rejoining the ground, Aquario also switched around like a group of cards, making it impossible to find the right card.

Kyoya growled in frustration, 'she **never** quits,' he though to himself.

"Well," he said closing his eyes, "I guess you leave me no choice, KING LION TEARING BLAST!"

_And we sang...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,_

Four tornadoes quickly shot up, three of them swallowing the mysterious Aquarios.

_We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,_

_**(Santana solo)**_

Hikaru laughed slightly gaining the attention of the pumped Kyoya.

"What the…" Kyoya questioned at the strange reaction he had received from the girl standing opposite him.

"You **really **think I'd fall for something like that…" she asked rhetorically, "C'MON AQUARIO!"

Suddenly, from behind the fourth whirlwind, spun out a clearly unfazed Aquario.

Kyoyas eyes widened for a moment before they became serious and focused again.

"What ever," he said brushing it off, even though it clearly surprised him, "lets go Leone!"

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, like it saved me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
_

The two beys were furiously beating each other, each move decreasing both of their stamina. They danced their intricate dance, spinning endlessly to the beat of their bladders determined hearts, neither giving up until the last stand.

They both knew that this attack would be their last, so with a deep breath…

"LEONE KING LION TEARING BLAST!"

"AQUARIO INFINATE ASSAULT!"

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices bang like the angels sing),  
_

The stadium glowed a brilliant combination of green and blue, until with a huge crash, the two beys burst off from each other and landed at the feet of their bladders.

_Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,_

"I can't believe that we drew," Hikaru said to Kyoya as they stood outside the now deserted stadium.

Kyoya just shrugged, "but it was one hell of a battle," he turned and smiled at Hikaru, the setting sun lighting up his features.

"I guess," she sighed.

Kyoya looked at her straight, normally Hikaru would be pretty pumped after a battle like that, "hey…umm…you okay?"

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),_

Hikaru, for a reason Kyoya still can't figure out, suddenly turned around and hugged him, tighter that he though possible.

And again, for a reason he still can't figure out, Kyoya…hugged her back.

_And we danced on into the night..._

_

* * *

_**I hope that you enjoyed that, the endin was kinda...well i'm not sure. **

**BYE  
**


End file.
